pluribusfandomcom-20200214-history
Nosamo Empire
Nosamo Empire is an archipelago comprising two main islands (Nanjima and Hokujima) in the central ocean. It's an hereditary empire whose dynasty dates back several centuries. Its capital city is Nankyo. Nosamo is ruled by an hereditary emperor assisted by a General in charge of repelling the southern barbarians. The real power is held by the general, the Emperor being merely a symbolic and religious leader. Politics and the War of the two Herons Nosamo has just suffered a series of civil wars known as the 75 years war and the War of the two Heron. It opposed the two main branches of the Imperial family regarding the succession to the throne. Most of the country was engulfed in what had started as a political game in Nankyo the capital. As a result of this war, the country was weakened and most of the noble families have gone bankrupt. The emerging clan, the Heron clan has secured its position within the high classes and its power is almost supreme. The clan itself is divided in two : the Southern Heron order, led by Lord Sagi one of the most prominent man in the land. He is the brother of Lady Asuka, the wife of Late Emperor Tenshin. His nephew, Lord Yagu, married to the elder daughter of the late Emperor, is the master of the Northern Heron order. Though a rather humble clan, its neutral position during the major part of the conflict and its military prowness has allowed it to surpass other clans in terms of manpower and wealth. At the Emperor's death, a conflict broke out between Lord Sagi the Black Heron and Lord Yagu the White Heron as both claimed the title of Great General. While this conflict may seem a struggle between two egos, it really is the expression of the natural antagonism between the north and the south, the south being the place of power. The conflict lasted two years and saw the death of both Lords and the rise to power of a young northern commoner made noble and lord : Makeshin. By getting the support of the Manji cult and marrying the youngest daugher of late Emperor, he managed to secure a strong position amongst the people and the nobility. Through methodical politics and strong alliances, his position as Great General is now uncontested. Economy Nosamo is rich of its population. It produces mainly grains, rice, timber, iron and steel, and shipwright. The society is divided in 4 classes in order of preference : the nobles, the farmers, the craftsmen, and the merchants. Though the merchants are the lowest class, they hold the highest revenue and gold reserves. There is no common currency circulating in the country. The main money system is based on accounting and paperwork. Coins are rarely used and only serve for merchants who go abroad. Gold is a religious metal and thus mainly used as a mean to communicate with the ancestors. Most buildings having gold indicate their religious position as a bridge between this world and the past. Foreign trade is strictly regulated and often seen unnecessary. The Nosamo will rather acquire goods than coins. Geography Located in between the two main currents of the middle ocean, Nosamo's climates varies from North to South. On the main island, the northern part is mainly under the influence of the Cold Sea currents, that move from the Western cold lands to the coasts of Nosamo. It's winter is relatively harsh, its summers are mild and rainy. The Southern island, where the capital lies, has a soft climate. Winters are mild and summers are hot. It is possible to grow rice and even some tropical species in the southernmost part of the island. The northernmost island is reputed for its unwelcoming climate. Strong rains and cool temperatures make it a land of wild and forests. Its population is still mainly composed of the native population. Culture Nosamo is a tribal society centered on the village and the familly. The most important aspect of the Nosamo cultural life is the self fullfilment and the sense of being part of the community. The Nosamo religion is centrered on the cult of the local Invaderijl god. Each village has its own. The Manji cult is not a religion in the first sense. There is no God or gods and no worshiping as such. It's based on self-centered questionning and ethical struggles. There is no proper dogma but school of thoughts. The Manji cult serves as a repository of knowledge and science. It educates the masses in writting, reading and poetry. It also helps the poorest and is often a refuge for lost souls. The Manji cult has a particular status due to its strong position amongst the population and its frightening fighting monks. It has posed several problems in the past and the Manji-ikki revolts can often succeed in removing noble families. Some Manji territory is considered off the central political power and no wise General will mess with them. Hunting is an important part of a nobleman's life. The act of killing is regarded as sacred and should be done in particular circumstances. That explains why there is no meat industry in Nosamo. Killing a trapped animal is an insulting act. Individuals condemned to death will often either be casted away in the Western Cold continent, killed by duel or perform ritual suicide. Nosamo will often encourage poetry and philosophy. He who cannot see the beauty of a drifting leave on the river cannot understand the Nosamo spirit. History Little is known of the early age of the Nosamo history. Given its central position it's always been a rally point of different populations and influences. The majority of the population of what we call the Nosamo originate from the western cold continent. They used to be hunter-gatherer population that would launch long fishing campaigns in the Cold Sea. Some eventually started settling the western coast of Nanjima. As more and more population settled, the natives were pushed up north or assimilated into the new culture. Military There is no proper national army but a collection of clans and orders. * The Southern Order : one of the oldest yet formerly humble family. They rely mainly on massive peasant levys and a strong archer corp. Their strengh is the very dense population of the South. The Southerners have a reputation of excellent swordsmanship. * The Northern Order : the second oldest family and justly named "conquerers of the North". Their strenght lies on their light cavalry and the swiftness of movement. They managed to impose their dominion over the Northern native in the plains but did not manage to conquer the Northern islands. * The Manji cult : mainly composed of monks. The fighting monk training is one of the hardest on the islands. These warriors will fight with clubs or naginata. They do not fear death and can spend days without eating. * The Navy is composed of a collection of ships under the orders of several nobles. The Emperor has no personnal army but holds the most battleships as his duty is to ensure the Great General has the means to defend the islands. His ships are de facto under the command of the Great General. Category:States of Pluribus